


almost gone

by renyamazeni



Series: Angstober: 31 days of angst [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beginning of a panic attack, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Car Accidents, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyamazeni/pseuds/renyamazeni
Summary: You never know when your last day may be...





	almost gone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: "How are you not terrified?"

He laid on the bed, immobile. He almost looked dead. At the thought, Kuroo shook his head not wanting it to quickly take form in his overthinking mind. He was alright, he was just sleeping.  
  
From where he was sitting though, the bruises staining the pale skin of his arms, the cut on his lower lip, the swollen eyes and the bloody hair did make the smaller boy look like he was. _Why was his hair still covered in blood? Did no one bother to clean it?_ His golden locks that once shined beautifully under the sun were now a dull yellow with red blotches under the glaring light of the hospital room.  
  
Kuroo couldn’t believe it. He thought he was having a nightmare. Ever since waking up this morning he had been feeling restless. An unpleasant knot had formed in his stomach minutes after he opened his eyes, not allowing him to even eat his breakfast. Then came the uneasy feeling at school. Not seeing Kenma before class was weird but he hadn’t thought much about it. He figured he’d see the blonde during lunch time.  
  
Except he didn’t see the blonde at Nekoma High School’s cafeteria, but received a text message that made his blood run cold instead.  
  
_**[Kozume-san]:** Kenma got hit by a car on the way to school. He’s okay, he's only got bruises all over and a light concussion. The doctors already checked on him, he's resting. Come to the hospital whenever you can._  
_Attached location._  
  
He doesn’t know how much time had passed but when he came back to being aware of where he was and his surroundings, Kenma’s eyes were open. As soon as the dark haired boy noticed, he slowly moved closer and spoke in the lowest voice he could manage as to not startle the younger boy.  
  
“Kenma. How are you feeling?”  
  
“Dead” Kenma joked.  
  
“Please don’t say stuff like that” Kuroo replied, he was starting to get panicky again.  
  
“Sorry, you just look like the world is going to end in the next second. I’m okay, everything hurts though.”  
  
Kuroo was lost in his thoughts while staring at Kenma and hadn’t realized he was saying some of them out loud. Kenma kept quiet, knowing this was how Kuroo got when he was worried. “I almost lost the most important thing in my life this morning.”  
  
Kenma let out a strained laugh “Don’t exaggerate. I knew I wasn’t going to die.”  
  
“How are you not terrified?” Kuroo’s thoughts just kept getting darker. He couldn’t help it, his bad habit of overthinking had completely taken over.  
  
“Kuroo”, no response.  
  
“Kuroo”, nothing.  
  
“Tetsu.”  
  
At the sound of his name, Kuroo’s body jerked violently as if he had woken up, startled. Tears were beginning to blur his vision, the realization of almost having lost Kenma still fresh in his mind.  
  
“Kenma” Kuroo choke out, knees becoming weak that very instant. His emotions were overflowing making him bent down, placing his face on the cold hospital mattress. His hands gripped the blanket that was covering Kenma’s bruised body with so much strength his knuckles were white.  
  
“_Kenma_..” the blonde’s name was the only word he could make. Kuroo was terrified and shaking. To alleviate the pain, Kenma gently stroked Kuroo’s dark, unruly hair. An action that always helped the taller boy calm down.  
  
“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, Tetsu."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh almost couldn't make it today but I was able to put something together! This was lighter than intended but it still made me feel sad.


End file.
